


Promise Kept

by uglychui



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglychui/pseuds/uglychui
Summary: Before and during Dossier: The Convict. Jack is forced into cryostasis and she dreams.For the FB Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers 100-word drabble!Prompt: pairing or character POV you don't normally write for





	Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my second 100-word drabble challenge! It's also my first time ever writing Jack! I hope it's okay! Enjoy!

"I'll fucking kill you! All of you!" were her last words before the cryopod sealed itself shut, the echoes of her promise drowned out by the visceral scream of rage that ripped through her.

She dreamed of being in Cerberus' hands again— of the helplessness and fright and tears. It was always cold. Not the cold that pricked at her skin, but the cold that chilled her shattered soul and bathed in her loneliness.

Never again.

Her eyes shot open and her frosted body instinctively threw itself at the distracted guards— Kuril's panicked voice blaring through the comms.

_Never again._


End file.
